


Doctor DISCO

by Mr_Sandwave



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Однажды на "Дискавери" прилетает ТАРДИС...





	Doctor DISCO

_ Там в этом небе такие звёзды, я предлагаю не ждать утра.  _

_ Нам — ебанутым — дорога в космос, вы оставайтесь, а нам пора… _

[ _ «Станция МИР» — «Дорога в космос» _ ](http://www.megalyrics.ru/lyric/stantsiia-mir-i-vofka-k/dorogha-v-kosmos.htm)

 

Когда это случается, Стамец уже в споровой камере и подсоединён к двигателю, а «Дискавери» готовится к прыжку. Внешний диск корабля вращается всё быстрее и быстрее, выходя на максимальные обороты, так что бортовые огни сливаются в полосы. И никто не слышит, даже инженеры, для которых двигатель — инструмент с раз и навсегда заданной мелодией, как в слаженную симфонию вращения вторгается новый пульсирующий звук. Он прокатывается по всей правой гондоле и замирает в её основании. Там моргает свет, искрят неприбранные провода, но ненадолго, скоро всё снова тихо и как будто ничего не изменилось. Только внимательный взгляд заметил бы лишнюю тень, острую и настолько чёрную, что все тени вокруг кажутся блёклыми. Но смотреть здесь некому, последний, кто мог бы что-то заметить, остался далеко-далеко и занимается совершенно иными вещами.

 

#  *** Человек в споровой камере

— Чёрная тревога! Инженерный?

В динамиках крики, шум и ругань.

— Инженерный, что у вас? — повторяет Габриэль Лорка свой вызов.

— Капитан, проблемы в инженерном и... — Бёрнем запинается. — У нас гость в споровой камере.

— Отключайте! — Лорка переводит вызов на коммуникатор и покидает мостик, запрашивая транспортацию в инженерный.

— Нельзя, пока в камере споры, она заблокирована, открыть можно лишь после завершения цикла. Протокол B-213, капитан, разгонный цикл невозможно прервать.

— Сменить координаты?

— Невозможно, — возражает невидимая Бёрнем.

— И бессмысленно, — кивает Лорка, появляясь в инженерном и прикипая взглядом к камере.

Стамец без сознания, он бы поспорил с капитаном. Инженер связывается с мостиком, подтверждая координаты и разрешая полную нагрузку на двигатель. «Дискавери» переместится к Валери-VIII, где пополнит запасы вооружения и продовольствия, и её экипаж снова встанет в строй, продолжая исследования в перерывах между военных миссий.

Споры вьются вокруг Стамеца, на первый взгляд так же, как и всегда, но некоторые… Они не просто беспорядочно перемещаются, они складываются в фигуру.

Там, в споровой камере не один, а двое. Да, сквозь тело второго можно рассмотреть противоположную стенку, но то, что это странное существо обладает сознанием не вызывает сомнений. И оно поёт. Держит крепко руками голову навигатора, касаясь пси-точек на его лице, и поёт. А Стамец, глядя в глаза призраку в растрёпанном пальто и расстёгнутом пиджаке под ним, повторяет слово в слово.

Вокруг камеры суетятся медики. Надсадно воет кулер генератора, к которому подключён переносной сканер.

— Ещё немного и я пойму, о чём он поёт, — хмурясь, говорит Тилли.

— Он не вулканец, — вторит ей Бёрнем. — Он в кедах.

Звучит так, словно надеть кеды — высочайшее оскорбление для вулканца.

— Если ты так придираешься к одежде, Майкл, то его брюки смущают больше: штанины оборваны, словно его собаки держали.

— От собак другие следы, — поправляет Лорка. — Мы точно не можем прервать этот концерт?

— Да, капитан, — уверенно говорит Тилли.

Лорка дожидается кивка Бёрнем: ей он доверяет больше, чем влюблённой в начальника кадетке.   
Пение обрывается в тот самый момент, когда «Дискавери» прыгает. Фигура в камере рассыпается на отдельные споры, тут же включающиеся в хаотичное движение.

Миг ощущения свободного полёта — и кривая мощности двигателя стремительно падает до нулевой отметки.

— Вы в порядке, лейтенант? — взволнованная Тилли подступает к споровой камере сразу же, как на её консоли перестают бешено скакать цифры, и высвечиваются координаты прибытия.

Стамец сердито смотрит на неё, не двигаясь и ожидая, когда металлические штыри выйдут из коннекторов.

— Конечно же я в порядке, кадет, что за чушь!

Выйдя из камеры, Стамец выхватывает из рук врача бумажные салфетки и брезгливо оттирает с кожи контактный гель. Несколько вырвавшихся в инженерный спор медленно оседают на его одежде и волосах, постепенно бледнеют и пропадают совсем.

— Доктор Калбер, когда вы уже сделаете так, чтоб гель не вытекал?! Я весь в смазке!

На старательно скрывающих смешки сотрудников Стамец не смотрит, игнорируя, как родитель не реагирует на откровенное баловство детей. Только тонкие ноздри сердито вздрагивают.

— Лейтенант Стамец, я решу этот вопрос в ближайшее время, — обещает доктор Калбер, улыбаясь.

— Лейтенант, — зовёт Стамеца Лорка. — Какого чёрта мы не у Валери-VIII?

 

#  *** Ясно, что ничего не понятно

— Вы точно не знаете человека с записи, лейтенант?

— Я бы запомнил, — машет рукой Стамец. — У него безумный взгляд, от таких одни проблемы.

Он сидит прямо, упираясь локтями в стол и сложив руки перед собой, накрыв левой ладонью правую. На ПАДДе перед ним, который он словно обнимает, бегут данные.

— Что-то ещё?

— Нет, капитан, — Стамец сворачивает окошко на ПАДДе и трёт переносицу. — Я пока понятия не имею, что происходит. Но я разберусь, что влияет на споры, что это за проявление в камере, и почему навигационная система проигнорировала заданные координаты! Или каким-то образом повлиял я. Но тогда почему? Мы не прыгнули напрямую, мы словно петлю сделали и вышли в той же точке, из которой стартовали!

— Лейтенант Стамец никак не может изменить координаты прыжка, — возражает Бёрнем, выводя над столом схему спорового привода. — Он лишь оперативная память навигационной системы.

— Большое спасибо, Бёрнем, — поджимает губы Стамец.

— Не за что, лейтенант, — вздёргивает бровь Майкл, — это фактические данные.

— Сарказм, Бёрнем, это был сарказм, — стонет Стамец, не обращая внимания на тяжёлый взгляд Лорки.

— Версии?

— Ни одной, капитан, — честно признаётся Стамец и разводит руками. — Если бы не записи камер, то я бы первый высмеял того, кто рассказал бы мне подобное. В системе нынешних знаний человечества, я заявляю одно: произошедшее невозможно.

— Инопланетная раса, технологически превосходящую нашу? — предполагает Лорка.

— Логично, — поддерживает его Майкл.

Она восхищена технологиями пришельца, но такое бесспорное преимущество представляет опасность для экипажа «Дискавери». И хмурящийся Габриэль Лорка явно думает о том же.

— Да, капитан, — соглашается с ним Стамец.

Удивительно, фыркает про себя Майкл. Пол Стамец не перечит капитану.

— Но в кедах? — высказывает Майкл беспокоящий её факт. — Это не только земное изобретение, но на подошве был логотип «Converse».

— Мало данных, — озвучивает Стамец свои мысли. — Капитан, нужны ещё попытки. Мы не можем оставить эту загадку без ответа.

— Разрешаю. Пока в вашей технологии есть прореха, которая делает нас уязвимыми, мы не вернёмся в строй.

— Капитан! — взвивается Стамец с места, становясь похожим на получившего кнутом скакуна. — Я предупреждал, что нужны дополнительные исследования и эксперименты! Иначе мы запросто можем повторить судьбу «Гленна».

Как сглазила, думает Майкл и одергивает себя: сглаз — суеверие, а они нелогичны, так как не доказан механизм их влияния на окружающий мир.

— Так идите и работайте, чтоб этого не случилось, вы меня поняли лейтенант?

Взгляд Стамеца леденеет.

— Я всегда выполняю приказы, капитан, даже если они мне не нравятся! Я могу идти?

— Идите. И,  лейтенант, сообщайте доктору Калберу о любых изменениях в вашем состоянии.

— Да, капитан, — цедит Стамец.

Они не соперники друг другу, думает Майкл, разные зоны ответственности и деятельность. Но со Страалом, ставшим, пусть и невольно, конкурентом, Стамец разговаривал нормально и даже шутил, а с капитаном они взаимодействуют как дикие самцы сехлатов по весне. Шума много, а до драки никак не дойдёт.

— Свободны, — отмахивается Лорка. — Бёрнем, останьтесь.

Зал совещаний пустеет.

— Следите за ним, Майкл, — приказывает Лорка. — Он может забыть о своем обещании, а доктор Калбер, в силу известных причин, ему слишком потакает.

Майкл уверена, что Хью Калбер не пропустит ничего, что связано с начальником инженерного отсека.

Как и Тилли, которая поджидает Майкл под дверьми. Она подхватывает Бёрнем под руку тут же, стоит закрыться входу в зал совещаний.

— Идём, мне надо с тобой поговорить, сейчас обед, а в 1600 снова прыжок, и безопасники опять проверяют все логи, мистер Стамец нервничает, но говорит, что ничего не помнит. Вот.

Тараторя, Тилли успевает утащить Майкл в столовую и даже сделать им обеим заказ. Бёрнем с удовольствием выпила бы в тишине и молчании любимого чёрного чая с кипреем, но Тилли серьёзно настроена поговорить.

— Я кое-что нашла, — сообщает она и кладёт на стол инфочип.

 

#  *** Настройка системы

— Лейтенант, это серьёзно!

— Кадет Тилли, у меня нет времени, я занят!

— Вы обедаете, лейтенант, и в одиночестве. Вы можете меня выслушать. Это касается того проявления в камере…

Тилли тараторит, её начальник морщится и бросает вилку на стол. Тилли вздрагивает от неожиданного движения и, не дожидаясь, когда Пол Стамец встанет из-за столика, продолжает:

— Оно не появляется, когда в камере только споры, а мы делаем тесты. Но стоит вам оказаться внутри для прыжка, как оно приходит. И даже если не формируется, то у нас пляшут показатели мощности, как будто мы питаем ещё один «Дискавери». Словно его не интересует холостой ход, и ему нужны вы.

— Мне говорили, что существо пело. Кто-нибудь смог расшифровать язык?

Тилли вдохновлённо продолжает.

— Нет, сэр, но Майкл работает над этим. Она говорит, что нет никаких упоминаний в базе о об этом языке. Хотя, когда я его слышала, мне казалось, что ещё немного и  пойму. Словно знала когда-то.

— Я не помню ничего, говорил уже, — вздыхает Стамец. — Вы мне рассказываете, а я не помню ни песен, ни существ. И, кадет… Когда вы собирались рассказать об исследованиях за моей спиной?!

— Когда было бы о чём рассказать, — отрезает Тилли и, по привычке, съёживается.

Ей всегда кажется, что лейтенант Стамец вот-вот начнёт кричать. И не хочет, чтоб этот крик был направлен на неё. Но ещё ни разу никто в инженерном не становился свидетелем подобного поведения. Стамец, по уверениям работающих с ним людей, умеет шипеть, сердито выговаривать, ворчать, однажды даже, как говорят, даже в бешенстве отчитал начбеза Лэндри. Нормально он разговаривает только с мужем, и то лишь за дверями их каюты. Никто не знает точно, но делают ставки на то, когда же они услышат крик своего начальника.

— Идёмте, кадет, скоро новая серия, раз предыдущие ничего не дали, — Стамец встаёт из-за столика.

— Вы ничего не съели.

Стамец вздёргивает брови:

— Кадет?

— Доктору Калберу расскажу, — пищит Тилли и задирает подбородок. — Ой, я сказала это вслух? Простите, лейтенант Стамец!

— Да, Хью — это железный аргумент, — смеётся Стамец и подхватывает яблоко с подноса. — Так хватит?

Тилли смущённо кивает и смотрит в сторону. Она беспокоится о нём, часто ловит себя на том, что пока её консоль обрабатывает данные, рассматривает Стамеца, которого даже в мыслях не смеет назвать по имени. Однажды кто-нибудь заметит её взгляды и расскажет, сам Стамец не в состоянии. Или… он знает, просто не считает нужным реагировать? Сама она точно спрашивать никогда не будет. Лучше гарантированно рядом, чем перевод на другой корабль.

В инженерном снова всё идёт наперекосяк. «Дискавери» дважды возвращается в исходную точку, а в третий раз оказывается в семи световых годах от неё. Поющее существо не проявляется, но лейтенант Стамец теряет сознание и повисает на коннекторах, рискуя вырвать их из предплечий. Тилли первая кидается к нему, но её оттесняют медики. Следовать за ними она не может: по инструкции ей нужно завершить протокол прыжка и заполнить опустошенные капсулы спорами. И она лишь беспомощно наблюдает, как врачи уносят навигатора корабля на носилках, не рискуя использовать транспортатор.

— Наш «всего лишь оперативная память», — поджимает губы Тилли, — пытался повлиять на смену координат прыжка. И вот что вышло.

— Покажи, — Бёрнем не обращает внимания на язвительность Тилли, её больше интересует выведенный на монитор график.

— Снова всплески поглощения энергии, и резко возросшая нагрузка на мозг на два-ноль-семь и на шесть-три-семь.

Новый график повисает рядом с предыдущим.

— Это явно вмешательство в работу программы не с консоли, посмотри сама, в логах ничего нет, никто не менял координаты точки выхода. Это так же странно, как и возвращение по начальным координатам. Энергия потрачена, «Дискавери» перемещается по мицелиевой сети, споры сгорают... Майкл, что мы делаем не так?

Бёрнем отрывается от графиков.

— Всему есть логичное объяснение, даже невозможному. Самое простое: в момент прыжка помимо основной включаются и резервные цепи питания. Что не объясняет нагрузку на мозг.

— Ой, только не включай вулканку, пожалуйста, — сердится Тилли. — Прости.

— Но я и есть вулканка, — сообщает Майкл. — По воспитанию и собственному выбору.

У Тилли своё мнение на этот счёт.

— Давай проверим энергоцепи, Майкл.

 

#  *** Вектор притяжения

 

В глубине космической бесконечности прячутся фантастические твари, и Пол Стамец хочет их всех. Ради этих тварей и своих открытий он готов жертвовать здоровьем, проверять на прочность свой организм и нервы мужа. Калбер за свои нервы уверен, а вот здоровье супруга вызывает у него серьезные опасения.

Пол Стамец исчезает из медотсека, и через три часа сорок восемь минут вся служба безопасности корабля в главе с Эшем Тайлером и под чутким контролем капитана Лорки, ищет лейтенанта. За их спинами маячат парни с чёрными дельтами, но на них стараются не реагировать. Ещё двое опечатывают инженерный отсек и пускают туда лишь Сильвию Тилли, устроившую показательное выступление с демонстрацией того, что случится с лесом прототаксит, если не «полить его удобрениями». Правда и её выставляют с рабочего места ровно после того, как она запускает цикл полива и продува систем вентиляции.

Хью бродит по Дискавери, сначала целенаправленно проверяя их с Полом любимые места, потом — любимые места Пола. В конце концов он просто заглядывает последовательно в каждый угол, где мог бы скрыться человек с истощением, уснувший без сил.

— Доктор Калбер, — вызывает его Эш, — мы нашли его. Высылаю координаты транспортации.

Хью переносит в одну из труб Джеффри, в помещение у основания правой гондолы. Пол стоит, прислонившись лбом к металлу внешней стены. Он ушёл, в чём был, в пижаме и тапочках. И на фоне серой стены бледный более обычного Пол в серой больничной одежде кажется привидением, усталым и измученным.

— Тут не так тянет, — говорит он сразу, как Хью подходит к нему. — Я специально ушёл, чтобы проверить. В масштабах Вселенной, «Дискавери» — малая точка в системе координат, а я — стрелка компаса, которую тянет строго на Север. Я только сейчас это понял.

— Идём, Пол. Поговорим не здесь.

Хью обнимает его за талию. Краем глаза он замечает СБ и сотрудников Секции.

— В медотсек? — хмурится Стамец.

Хью тянет Пола к выходу в технический проход. Он хочет увести мужа подальше от коллег и стервятников в чёрном. Убедиться, что с ним всё относительно в норме, — а кто знает, что теперь для Пола Стамеца норма — и дать отдохнуть.

— Надо проверить показатели. И если до утра ничего не изменится, то я тебя отпущу.

— Да-да, хорошо, Хью. Посидишь со мной, пока я буду думать и считать курс?

— Обязательно. Пол, а куда будет вести этот курс?

— На полюс, — недоумевает Стамец и поясняет: — Это придётся сделать, Хью, меня не отпускает, тянет туда. Я слышу звук. Словно нить вибрирует, та, что связывает меня с тем местом. А здесь он басовитей и тише, словно струну приспустили.

Хью уводит Пола в медотсек, в отдельный бокс, который используют для инфекционных больных. Сейчас защита снята, активная фильтрация отключена, а система сброса бокса заблокирована. Пока что это обычная каюта на одного человека с огромной панелью на окне вместо иллюминатора.

В каюте Пол немного приходит в себя. Хью приносит ему обед и, после непродолжительного жаркого спора идёт готовить кофе с имбирём.

— Кадет Тилли обнаружила интересную закономерность, — Пол падает на койку, переворачивается на живот и раскладывает вокруг себя ПАДДы и альбом. — Существо проявляется в камере лишь когда я подключён к двигателю. В холостом режиме споры ведут себя как обычно.

— Хорошей оказалась кадетка, да? — громко спрашивает Хью, переливая кофе из кофеварки в чашку. — Ты за неё Лорку просил… 

Он помнит, что занятый чтением Пол может не услышать вопрос, заданный обычным голосом.

— Ага, — задумчиво отвечает Стамец, вычерчивая от руки таблицу в альбоме, — она по крайней мере, не путает альбедо с либидо. Что?

Пол скептически смеривает мужа взглядом. Хью протягивает ему чашку.

— Осторожно, горячий…

Стамец прячет руки поглубже в рукава больничной рубашки, отпивает глоток и счастливо жмурится.

— Так что ты хотел сказать о Тилли? — тон у Пола как можно более равнодушный.

— Мне кажется, она увлечена тобой.

— Не мной, Хью, а нашей работой и Звёздным Флотом, — Пол делает ещё один глоток из чашки и протягивает её обратно. — Такие как она выходят замуж за работу и мечты. Я — лишь мостик на пути к этому, не более.

Движение Пола, самое привычное, ведь Пол любит пить кофе лёжа, вызывает лёгкий ступор. Хью любуется изгибом спины, так удачно обнажившимся из-под чуть сбившихся пижамных брюк.

— Страал то же самое говорил о тебе, но ты — мой супруг несмотря ни на какую работу.

— Это ты у меня такой особенный, что я могу быть твоим мужем. Думаешь, я не слышу, как недоумевает по этому поводу экипаж?

— Пол…

— Нет-нет, Хью, оставим этот разговор. Вот это, — Стамец трясёт альбомом, — куда как интереснее сплетен. А когда мой мозг освободится от нынешней задачи, я сделаю пару вещей, от которых ты забудешь кадета Тилли и свою ревность навсегда.

Включается экран ПАДДа Калбера. Хью смотрит на сообщение.

— Не сомневаюсь, муж мой, — смеётся Хью, доставая гипошприц и пузырёк с желтоватым порошком.

— Опять?

— Да, Пол. Антибиотик, через полчаса — анализ крови и триокс.

— Да, милый доктор, я покорен воле твоей… — заявляет Стамец, окончательно стягивая штаны с ягодиц.

Стер-р-рвец, думает Хью и решительно отламывает стеклянный кончик у ампулы с новокаином.

 

#  *** Планета [Аксиса](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Axis)

Стамец всё-таки нашё, то место, куда его так влекло. Это оказалась планета, каких много во вселенной. Континенты, океаны, облака. Грозы в атмосфере, особо хорошо заметные на ночной стороне, ураган. И никакой мало-мальски серьёзной растительности. Зародыш, ещё не рожденный ребёнок местного солнца, молодого и горячего.

В десант капитан назначает Майкл и Стамеца, Тилли напрашивается сама. Стамец горячо спорит с отказавшим ей Лоркой, и Тайлер недоумевает, когда он одерживает верх. Счастливая, иначе не сказать, Тилли уматывает собираться, а Стамец получает бронедоспех и на неё. От медиков летят Цинк и Калбер, первый — мастер полевой хирургии, второй — имеет дополнительную специализацию по ксенобиологическим нейротоксинам. Хобби у Калбера такое, собирать в свою коллекцию всевозможные яды, считает экипаж «Дискавери», и Тайлер согласен. Муж у доброго доктора та ещё… колючая поганка.

Место высадки — совершенно обычное. Трава по пояс гнётся под холодным ветром, пара деревьев, похожих на земные акации, да камни. Множество огромных камней.

И всё влажное, укутанное напитанным водой воздухом.

— Лейтенант Тайлер, — докладывает Бёрнем, — в тридцати километрах от нас — искусственные строения.

— Подождём, что скажет лейтенант Стамец, Бёрнем. Может, нам не в ту сторону.

Бледный более обычного Стамец прислушивается к себе.

— Нам в ту сторону, — сообщает он, — больше не могу сказать, пока не… не чувствую, куда.

— В масштабах космоса эта планеты была более понятной точкой, чем сейчас — нужное место в масштабе планеты, — поясняет Бёрнем.

— Курчавый — ты первый, Стамец — за ним. Идём, — Тайлер прерывает приказами готовый начаться спор.

Лейтенант Курчавый бесшумно скользит вперёд, запустив дронов. 

Тайлер не знает этих людей, поэтому беспокоится. Тридцать километров по пересечённой местности под холодным пронизывающим ветром и моросящим дождём — сложно. В условиях чужой планеты с повышенной гравитацией — даже для тренированного десанта. Но справляются все, в том числе и неповоротливая обычно кадет Тилли. Тайлер был уверен, что она первая начнёт отставать и задерживать группу. Но нет, она ни на шаг не отстаёт от Стамеца, следуя за ним как привязанная. Она и Бёрнем увешаны сканерами, переговариваются на своём непонятном научном языке. А Стамец рыщет во все стороны, как стрелка компаса рядом с магнитной аномалией. Или как пойнтер по болоту, Тайлер помнит таких собак, отец-охотник разводил, пока не сел за грабёж, мать-то больше питбулями увлекалась…

Тайлер отгоняет от себя непрошеные мысли. Не ко времени эти воспоминания.

Налетевший с востока ветер внезапно приносит пыль и жар. Курчавый делает знак остановится.

— Не должно такого быть, — уверенно заявляет Бёрнем. — Мы в глубине континента посреди циклона.

После короткого привала, во время которого Стамец, Майкл и Тилли жарко спорят о происхождении горячего воздуха, идут дальше. Курчавый запускает в сторону, откуда пришёл поток, последнего дрона:

— Всё равно скоро мы не сможем им управлять из-за помех, а так он найдёт ту трубу, откуда дует.

— Дует? — склоняет голову Тилли. — Трубу?

— Ну-у… — Курчавый запинается, — приходилось на заданиях ночевать в теплоколлекторах и системах охлаждения. Циркус-III, Магония-VII.

Выкрутился, улыбается про себя Тайлер. Он знает о детдомовском детстве Курчавого и жизни на улице, такое никто не любит вспоминать, но личное дело не обманешь.

Тилли пожимает плечами, Стамец нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по ПАДДу. Им, чистеньким домашним мальчикам и девочкам, не понять, каково прятаться от холода в канализации, а самому Тайлеру одного раза в учебке за глаза хватило.

Информацию с дрона успевают получить ровно один раз. На пересланном видео торчащая из земли изгибающаяся труба, и в её глубине матово отсвечивают лопасти работающего вентилятора.

— Ну хоть что-то, — доволен Курчавый, пряча отключившееся оборудование и снимая с плеча винтовку; он фанат пулевого оружия и, Тайлер признаёт что, хорошо забытое старое порой служит надёжнее своих обновлённых версий.

Самое то для места, куда они попали. Автомат не взломать дистанционно и не обратить против владельца.

И хоть все знали, что на границе аномальной зоны все датчики и сканеры станут бесполезным грузом, становится не по себе. Кадзински, первый раз спустившийся в десанте, нервничает, Пристли мрачно жуёт жвачку и аккуратно рассовывает по разгрузке аппаратуру: из-за серьёзных травм эта высадка последняя в её карьере, и она никуда не торопится. Доктора опускают руки и отступают внутрь группы: они сейчас бесполезны. Тайлер надеется, что они и не понадобятся. Он уже хочет напомнить протокол, но и Цинк, и Калбер снимают с пояса фазеры.

Белый купол появляется в поле зрения быстро. Он скучен, огромен и одновременно с этим пугающ именно тем, что его не должно быть на планете, где даже более-менее крупные членистоногие ещё не появились, а позвоночные вообще сидят по лужам.

— Там дверь, — сообщает Пристли, назначенная Тайлером ведущей взамен Курчавого, мониторящего периметр.

— Три как минимум, — дополняет прильнувший к биноклю Стамец. — Значит, их четыре: по одной на каждую сторону света.

— Или их дофига, тупо потому что захотелось, — хмыкает Пристли.

— И ведут они в разные места, — шутит Кадзински.

— Сказал бы я, что это антинаучно, — поддерживает свой отряд Тайлер, — но мы сюда сами на грибах прилетели.

Солдаты ржут, Стамец крутит пальцем у виска.

Дверь оказывается шлюзом. Он даже не заперт, как и соседние два. За ними — короткий коридор, в нём пусто и светло: светятся разом стены и потолок. Стамец рвётся внутрь, сразу следом за Пристли. И Тайлер не успевает даже рявкнуть «Отряд, стой!», как он скрывается в проёме в конце коридора.

— Блядь, — ругается за Тайлера Курчавый и, дождавшись кивка командира, срывается следом.

Внутри — зал с потолком полукуполом, таким же ярким и сияющим. Шестнадцать колонн на постаменте, и человек в стазисе между ними.

— Он в кедах, — говорит Майкл.

— И плащ с брюками драные, — соглашается Тилли.

— Всё фигня, как мы его достанем? И не сдохнет ли он при этом? — схватывает суть Пристли. — Тут ни пульта, ни кнопочек.

Она прикидывается грубой дурой, но если кто в отряде и понимает в аккуратных взломах систем, так это Пристли.

— Будем думать, — говорит Тайлер и смотрит на Стамеца.

 

#  *** EXTERMINATE!

Сказать «думать» — легко, а вы попробуйте. Стамец бродит вокруг колонн, касается их пальцами в надежде, что появится пульт, с которого можно отключить поле. Или экран, чтоб посмотреть, жив человек внутри или нет.

Полтора часа назад вбежав в зал, Стамец бросился первым делом к человеку, заключёному между колонн. Стамец упёрся в силовое поле, мягко вытолкнувшее его обратно. Не отбросившее, не ударившее током и не оказавшееся непреодолимым барьером, каким становится силовое поле боевого скафандра... 

— Тс-с! — просит зачем-то он, и когда отряд замирает, приглядывается к пленнику.

У того чуть иначе лежат вздыбленные волосы, руки подняты чуть выше, складки плаща и лохмотья штанин — так же изменили свое положение.

— Мне кажется, или… — начинает Тилли.

— Не «или», — подтверждает Стамец. — Он там внутри движется.

— Двигался бы быстрее, — поджимает губы Тилли. — Мне тут не по себе.

— Если он продолжит движение по той же траектории и с той же скоростью, то выпадет за пределы поля, — сообщает Бёрнем.

— И когда?

— Шесть часов сорок семь минут.

— Мужи-ик, давай быстрее, — стонет Пристли. — Сегодня полуфинал по рестлингу.

— И новая серия «Вавилона», — добавляет тихо Тилли. — Что?

— Ничего, — Майкл, как и Стамец, отправляется обходить колонны.

Бессмысленно. Ничего нового она не находит и возвращается к Тилли, увлечённо что-то считающей в ПАДДе.

Тайлер объявляет привал, выставляет часового, как положено по инструкции. Курчавый уходит наружу, внутри на страже остаётся Кадзински. Пристли бросает свой рюкзак у стены и устраивается на отдых, положив винтовку на колени. Рядом располагаются Кранц, ворчащий о «затишье перед бурей» и Калбер. Стамец садится рядом с ними, касаясь плечом плеча мужа и, достав ПАДД и стилус, делает схематичный, но довольно точный рисунок зала и расположения колонн.

— И нафига? — интересуется Пристли, перегнувшись через ноги Калбера.

— Вместо фото, — охотно поясняет Стамец. — Камеры же не работают, а воспоминания несовершенны. И у меня талант к рисованию, не выбрал бы науку, стал бы художником.

Пристли скептически фыркает на последнее заявление.

— Тут ещё ниша есть, слева, она краем впишется, если прикидывать на масштаб рисунка, — подсказывает она. — И три вообще не в поле зрения.

— Да, — кивает Стамец, — я ещё сделаю набросок с другой точки.

— А мы будем сидеть и жда-ать, — вздыхает Пристли.

— Сэр, — улучив момент, Тилли обращается к Тайлеру, протягивая ему ПАДД с графиком, — пока мы шли сюда с «Дискавери» периодически пропадала связь.

— Как часто?

Тилли показывает на график. Стамец откладывает рисование и внимательно слушает.

— Это… последовательность простых чисел, только она уменьшается, как сходящаяся последовательность, только это, конечно, не она, — рапортует Тилли. — Следующий сеанс связи с «Дискавери» будет через 87 ед. времени, так как с прошлого сеанса прошло 104 единицы, а предыдущий разрыв длился 193 ед., а сам сеанс — всего 2.

— И сколько длится эта единица времени?

— Около 2,7 минут.

— И что будет, когда пульсация достигнет нуля?

— Планета самоуничтожится! — улыбается Тилли. — Ой.

Тайлер посмотрел на результат рассчётов Сильвии.

— Время есть, спасибо, энсин. — Он повышает голос так, чтоб слышали все. —  Отдыхаем, ждём. Обратно будем идти быстро.

Ожидание заканчивается в тот момент, когда из стазисного поля уже показываются кисти рук, а снаружи истошно кричит Кадзински.

— Назад! Назад! Назад! — орёт Тайлер, возвращая ринувшихся наружу бойцов.

Он смотрит на сканер: нечто определяемое как биомех уже зашло в шлюз и движется по коридору. 

— Три объекта, — сообщает Бёрнем. — Биомехи. Тип вооружения — неясен.

— Кадзински?

— Жизненные показатели не определяются, — тут же отзывается Кранц.

Что это означает никому объяснять не нужно. Пристли зло плюёт на пол, Курчавый покрепче, до белых костяшек на пальцах, перехватывает оружие, Пол переглядывается с Тилли и на мгновение сжимает в своей руке ладонь Хью, твёрдую и горячую.

— Они заходят! По местам!

Врачи, гражданские и странная конструкция тут же оказываются за спинами СБ. Кранц суётся было на первую линию, но отступает сам: его маломощный, «прогулочный», как шутят СБ, фазер — ничто против того, что появляется в зале.

Существа выглядят несуразно, как перевёрнутое ведро в заклёпках, но от этой их несуразности не хочется смеяться.

— Док-тоорр! У-нич-то-жить! — скрипит первое, направив свой единственный глаз чётко между колонн.

— А вот хуй тебе, ведро клёпаное,  — сообщает Пристли и всаживает максимальный заряд фазера в броню противника.

Тайлер даже не возмущается, даёт короткую отмашку и начинает стрелять сам. С нарушением субординации он разберётся после возвращения на «Дискавери».

— У-нич-то-жить! У-нич-тооо-жить! — соглашаются следующие двое.

Тройной залп существ по основаниям колонн валит всех с ног. Людей обдаёт жаром, колонны покрываются трещинами и обрушиваются вниз. Кричит Тилли, которой обломок попадает в плечо, у Бёрнем всё лицо залито кровью, а Курчавый хмуро смотрит на вывернутую под странным углом ногу. Калбер бросает Бёрнем регенератор, и, попросив Стамеца придержать Курчавого, вправляет ему ногу.

— Где Кранц?! — орёт Тайлер сквозь грохот, помогая подняться Пристли.

Тилли молча показывает в сторону упавшей колонны и сочащихся из-под неё струек крови, и поджимает губы, чтобы не расплакаться. Тайлер её прекрасно понимает, у него у самого в горле стоит комок горечи и злости.

Кровь достигает повреждённого фазера, и тот с хлопком выпускает струйку дыма. Самозатухающий пластик лишь оплавляется немного и… всё.

— Лейтенант Тайлер, — зовёт Майкл, опускаясь на колени рядом с бессознательным пленником. — Стазисное поле пропало.

Бёрнем отдаёт Калберу трикодер, и тот хмурится, сканируя чужака.

— Он как человек, только...

Дослушать Эш не успевает: твари у входа снова активируются, яростно сверкая оптикой.

— Док-тоорр! У-нич-тооо-жить! У-ничто-жиииить! Унич-тожииить!

— Я ж сказала — хуй тебе, — мрачно напоминает Пристли и вскидывает винтовку к плечу; от резкого движения завиток каштановых волос, падает ей на глаза.

Она не промахивается. Существо отброшено назад, кажется, даже повреждено и исходит чёрным дымом, но оно успевает выстрелить.

— Да ёбаный ж ты в рот! — ругается Курчавый, расстреливая обойму.

— У-унич-тооо-жиить!

Заряд попадает в Стамеца. Пол раскрывает рот в немом крике. Бьющие в него молнии извиваются и не хотят отпускать добычу, а сзади скрипучими противными голосами торжествует симфония уничтожения.

— Господи, нет!

Пристли и Тилли кидаются к Стамецу, но Калбер успевает раньше. Где-то на заднем плане Пристли разряжает во врага ещё несколько зарядов. Бёрнем и Курчавый не переставая стреляют по оставшмся двум биомехам, и они откатываются в коридор.

Стамец стоит на четвереньках, тяжело дышит и, кажется, ругается.

— Быть не может, после выстрела далека не выживают! — заявляет мужской голос. — Или может?

Очнувшийся парень-в-кедах с любопытством рассматривает Стамеца, обходит, прихрамывая, его по кругу и наставляет на него странный предмет, очень похожий на трикодер. Стамец садится и нервно отталкивает чужую руку с тонко жужжащим прибором.

— Ты кто? — требовательно спрашивает он, игнорируя попытки Хью помочь ему подняться.

— Я — Доктор! — объявляет незнакомец и смотрит на прибор. — О, как интересно!

— Доктор кто? — сердится уставший Стамец. — Каких наук?

— Темпоральных.

— Он инопланетянин, Пол, — негромко говорит Хью. — Я слышал стук двух сердец.

— И что? У вулканцев оно вообще на месте печени, и ничего, — так же шёпотом отвечает Стамец.

— Отставить! — рявкает на них Тайлер и поворачивается к . — Те твари собирались уничтожить какого-то доктора. Вы — назвали себя доктором. Что они такое и почему так жаждут вашей смерти?

— Далеки, самые страшные существа во Вселенной, и они ненавидят меня.

— За что?

— Я их уничтожил. Долгая история, — отвечает не сразу Доктор.

Стамец встаёт опираясь на плечо Хью.

— Кадет Тилли, когда связь? — хрипло спрашивает он, не давая Майкл и Тайлеру продолжить допрос. — Нам пора уходить.

И его убеждённости верит весь оставшийся отряд.

— Шесть единиц времени, — отвечает Тилли, поглядывая то на Доктора, то глядя в ПАДД и сверяясь с расчётами.

— Пятнадцать минут, значит. Это лучше, чем ничего, — вздыхает Стамец, оглядывая на прощание разрушенный Колонный зал, и ставит подобранный в пыли фазер на максимум. — Лейтенант Тайлер, пора.

— Стрелять на поражение первыми, чтоб они как шайбы от стен отскакивали.

— Шайбы? — Вздёргивает бровь Майкл.

— Хоккей, Бёрнем, он про хоккей, — нервно подкалывает Пристли.

— Я знаю, что такое...

— Уходим! — командует Тайлер, обрывая пикировку, и первым шагает в коридор, превращая его в самое настоящее пекло.

 

#  *** Doctor DISCO

Она стоит в темноте, никем не найденная и одинокая. Она хранит свои тайны за ненадёжной на вид дверью, но Доктор знает, как сильна его ТАРДИС. И то, что капитан корабля по имени «Дискавери» сейчас лежит без сознания — это подтверждает.

— У тебя вид почтового голубя, укравшего бандероль, — сообщает Тилли Доктору, сканируя ТАРДИС.

По данным трикодера пространство перед ней пусто, а значит, синяя будка с фонарём наверху — галлюцинация. Массовая. Только что чуть не поджарившая капитана. Лорка, конечно же, попытается избежать лазарета, но ещё не родился человек, которого Поллард отпустит недолеченным. Или как минимум — непросканированным от пяток до макушки.

— Я иногда бываю похож на птицу, мне говорили, — соглашается Доктор, озадаченно моргая, — или ещё только скажут?

Тилли встряхивает рыжей гривой.

— Доктор Калбер, капитан будет в порядке?

— Да, энсин. — Калбер следит за тем, как на каталке к лифту увозят бессознательного Лорку. — Что это было, Доктор?

— И что так охраняет эта дверь, что капитан потерял сознание, лишь дотронувшись до неё? — задаёт вопрос Тайлер.

— И как она тут оказалась? Английская полицейская будка, образца 1963 года, с Земли. Это слишком далеко во времени и пространстве, чтоб она могла быть здесь. Это… невозможно.

Чем больше вопросов ему задают, тем более напряжённым выглядит Доктор. Как артист, который приблизился к кульминации своего шоу.

— А, может, это машина времени, — предполагает Стамец.

— Неосуществимо, — категорично заявляет Бёрнем.

— Пока неосуществимо, — парирует Стамец. — Доктор?

ТАРДИС издаёт звук, Доктор улыбается и извлекает откуда-то ключ. Стамец тянется коснуться синих досок, Калбер протестующе вскрикивает… и ничего не происходит.

— Шершавая, — улыбается Стамец, — и тёплая.

Двери ТАРДИС распахиваются практически сами, стоит Доктору повернуть ключ в замке. Он вскакивает внутрь и зовёт из будки:

— Заходите же! Мне нужна ваша помощь!

Стамец и Тилли влетают первыми. Следом за ними Майкл, Тайлер и Калбер.

— Ого!

— Нихрена себе…

— Невозможно.

— Она… Пол, ты тоже это видишь?

— Да, Хью. Она больше внутри, чем снаружи.

— Но как, мистер Стамец? — спрашивает ошарашенная Тилли. Она бегала выглянуть из дверей ТАРДИС.

Ответить пытаются сразу и Пол, и Майкл, но у обоих не хватает знаний и слишком мало фантазии.

— Где Доктор?

— Я тут! — кричит он откуда-то. — Помогите мне вытащить эту штуку, я не держу в ТАРДИС роботов!

Штукой оказывается криокапсула. Она тяжёлая, тащат её все вместе. Устанавливают возле пульта управления, странного, с таким количеством рычажков и кнопок, что каждый, кто его видит, сомневается, а не бутафория ли он.

В криокапсуле кто-то есть, девушка. Доктор, бормоча себе под нос, запускает «разморозку». Капсула свистит, исходит туманом, покрывается изморозью, в общем делает все, что криокапсула с функциями автохирурга делать не должна. Но никаких сомнений — она исправно выполняет свою работу: лицо девушки уже порозовело, пальцы беспорядочно подрагивают. По движению глаз под закрытыми веками понятно, что она видит какой-то сон.

— Сны в криокапсуле? — голос Майкл полон скептицизма.

— О, да! — Доктор полон энтузиазма, — а разве вы не видите снов?

— Не в крио точно, — отрезает Майкл.

Доктор ей не нравится, взаимно ли — не понять. Он теперь наблюдает за просыпающейся девушкой, это ему важнее, чем следить за разбредающимися по ТАРДИС людьми. Другое дело, что выйти из зала и сунуться в заманчиво мерцающее нутро коридоров никто не рискует. Тилли нервно шутит о Минотавре, Стамец соглашается, что волшебного клубочка у них с собой нет, а что за руно их может ждать внутри и не поела ли его моль — неизвестно.

Майкл первая замечает, что девушка уже пришла в себя и сидит на бортике капсулы. Она, правда, ещё сонная, но успевает окинуть каждого довольно цепким взглядом.

— Роза, Роза… — радуется Доктор, притаскивает плед и громадную непроливайку с чем-то ароматным и явно горячим.

— Но после крио… — начинает Калбер.

— Хью, это не наша медицина, а они, ты сам сказал, — не люди.

Калбер решает не спорить с мужем. Бёрнем напоминает всем, что клетки любого из изученных Федерацией живых организмов будут необратимо повреждены при такой ускоренной процедуре вывода из крио. Стамец морщится, Тилли соглашается с Майкл.

— Это не наши технологии, — шипит Стамец. — Когда-нибудь и мы так сможем!

— Доктор, где мы? — тихонько интересуется девушка. — Кто все эти люди? Что с далеками? Как вы вырвались из мира Аксиса?

— Ты в ТАРДИС, Роза, эти люди справились с далеками и помогли мне выбраться.

— А ТАРДИС…

— На корабле «Дискавери» в 2257 году, ТАРДИС принесла тебя сюда. У них тут война, с клингонами.

— И кто выиграет?

— Тсссс… Кстати! — продолжает Доктор гораздо громче, — мистера Стамеца не смог убить далек, а ТАРДИС ударила током их капитана.

— Но это невозможно! — Роза с интересом смотрит на Стамеца. — Как у вас получилось?

Стамец пожимает плечами и отворачивается, не желая отвечать. Он сам ещё даже не брался продумать, какими свойствами его могла наградить привитая ДНК Риппер.

Роза пожимает плечами и вдруг улыбается всем.

— Как солнышко включили, — шепчет Тилли.

— Угу, — соглашается Тайлер и становится поближе к Майкл.

— Расскажите, — просит Роза, поводя плечами, — как вы спасли Доктора?

ТАРДИС согласно перезванивает колокольчиками.

— Поёт, — удивляется Доктор.

Значит, всё сейчас идёт правильно, думает он и садится рядом с Розой слушать рассказ о своём спасении. Они о многом умолчат, эти люди живут в военное время и осторожность — залог их жизни. Но там, где не договорит рассказчик, дополнят опыт и знания Доктора.

Опыт, который он бы с радостью забыл.

— В общем, — начинает Стамец, — пару дней назад «Дискавери» ослушалась своего навигатора...

 

#  *** Запись в дневнике памяти Розы Тайлер

Конечно же они пришли. Его ТАРДИС и их корабль — они обе кричали на всю Вселенную: «Мы тут, мы здесь, мы уникальны, мы чудо, сотворенное безумными гениями». Ну и всё в таком духе. Этот парный маяк привёл к системе Альборозо худших из созданий. Когда капитан Лорка вызвал повисшие перед «Дискавери» корабли, а ответное «УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!» грянуло по всему мостику, никто из людей не дрогнул. Они ещё не знали, с чем столкнулись, а мы не могли полноценно сражаться. В ТАРДИС почти полностью закончилась энергия, и со звуковой отвёрткой против флота далеков много не навоюешь.

Доктор объяснил. Их капитан, которого так невзлюбила за что-то ТАРДИС, понял сразу и приказал «тактическое отступление». Он отдавал приказы, скупо поджимал губы и старался, чтоб в глазах не было заметно азарта боя, когда далеки открыли огонь. Но когда знаешь, куда смотреть… так нет, не стоит отвлекаться. Их инженер, Пол Стамец, он что-то такое сделал с собой, что стал частью двигателя, так что когда капитан Лорка приказал уходить, пространство вокруг «Дискавери» лишь крутанулось вокруг своей оси и замерло. Только мы уже были в другой точке. Доктор долго ругался на стиль вождения, ему стало плохо от, как он выразился, «грубого обращения с тонкими материями». Пришлось напомнить ему, как обычно ведёт себя ТАРДИС, но он пропустил, кажется, мимо ушей. 

А ещё он сказал, что Пол Стамец — недовыкуклившийся таймлорд, только я услышала непроизнесённое «искалеченный». Но как можно быть искалеченным, если никогда не был таким, каким положено быть таймлорду?

Сбежав от далеков, мы лишь раззадорили их. Они будут охотиться теперь и на «Дискавери», Доктор согласен со мной, что врага нужно увести за собой, да так, чтоб он и думать забыл о небольшом кораблике с вращающимся диском.

Мы были на церемонии похорон. Кранц и Кадзински. Врач и солдат, помнить о которых будут лишь скупые строчки некролога, да жена Кранца. Ей отправили уведомление и координаты, где погиб её муж. Ответное «допрыгался, наконец» шокировало не только меня, но вслух судить никто не стал. Мы не знаем подробностей.

Капитан Лорка беседовал с Доктором, остался недоволен. Доктор умеет ответить так, что ни слова не расскажет по сути вопроса. Капитану это не нравится, но он ничего не может поделать. Он больше не приходил. Ему не место здесь. Чувствую, что ему вообще нет нигде места.

Сейчас ТАРДИС покинет «Дискавери», Доктор уже решил, куда мы отправимся. Говорит, что хочет показать мне летающие дворцы Ми’нмай, похожие на слюдяные португальские кораблики, парящие среди облаков. Жители же планеты крылаты, как стрекозы, быстры и жестоки к самим себе. У тех, кто не прошёл испытание в день своего рождения, отрывают крылья. И если ми’нмаец выживает, то становится слугой в доме своего палача. Но чаще всего гордый крылатый не дожидается позора, а падает с высоты на ледяные шапки ми’нмайских гор. И что-то мне подсказывает, что где-то на планете, есть город, где живут те, кто не согласен с  варварской традицией умирать на празднике совершеннолетия.

Всё, Доктор зовёт, я уже слышу, как поёт двигатель ТАРДИС. Не так мелодично, как звенит «Дискавери», но Доктор говорит — хаос безопаснее. И что людям не справиться с ним.

А я верю в людей. И Доктор, кстати, тоже, раз не устаёт повторять, что люди — удивительнейшие из созданий Вселенной.

 

#  *** ЭПИЛОГ

— Хью, кажется к нам в каюту кто-то заходил… — голос Стамеца задумчив и тягуч. — Ты только посмотри какая прелесть!

Хью от любопытства даже откладывает в сторону машинку для стрижки, которую достал, желая попросить мужа помочь в бритье затылка.

— Что там?

Стамец улыбаясь, протягивает ему стопку бумаги.

— Фотографии? Их же перестали делать в таком виде лет сто назад!

— Ты посмотри, что на них, и поймешь, кто и почему их сделал! — Стамец чуть ли не подпрыгивает от восторга. Он вытягивает одну из фотографий. — Ну, смотри же!

«Дискавери». С горящими оранжевыми огнями чёрной тревоги на корпусе и чуть смазанным диском. Вокруг корпуса уже формируются всполохи молний, сопутствующих споровому прыжку.

— А тут! — Стамец показывает следующую, не давая Хью рассмотреть самому. — Вот! Прыжковые молнии во всей красе! Седьмая фаза прыжка!

Молний вокруг корабля уже гораздо больше, и видно, как накренён корпус, практически стерт с одного края.

— Момент входа в мицеливую сеть! — восхищается Стамец. — Я всегда мечтал увидеть этот момент своими глазами! Доктор сделал идеальный подарок!

Стамец восхищён. Глаза горят, а на лице — счастливая улыбка. Хью листает фотокарточки, большие, чёткие, слушает мужа, но думает о другом. Второй. Он всегда следующий после работы и исследований. Всегда в стороне и в тени…

— А вот это что? — Хью протягивает Полу фотографию.

— Ммм… даже не знаю, — задумчиво тянет Стамец, разглядывая и небрежно бросая её поверх тех, что Хью уже сложил на столик. — Какая-то фаза прыжка, не забивай голову.

Хью знает своего мужа. Пол Стамец врёт. После миссии на Паво, которая начнётся буквально через какой-то час, нужно будет поговорить с Полом об этом фото ещё раз.

— Красивые фотографии, Доктор сделал тебе прекрасный подарок,  — Хью кладёт последнюю на столик, закрывая ту, на которой «Дискавери» словно разрублен пополам.

В голове вертится жуткая мысль о «непреодолимом барьере Хокинга», но «Гленн» был целый, Хью видел сканы у Пола на ПАДДе. Что такое могло бы заставить «Дискавери» выглядеть застрявшим… утонувшим, как бумажный кораблик в весенней луже?

Успокаивают лишь бортовые огни чёрной тревоги: раз они горят, значит системы корабля не повреждены и, возможно, никто не погиб.

Хью поднимает глаза на Пола. Тот, прищурившись, разглядывает его.

— Не ревнуй, — вдруг говорит Стамец.

— В смы-ысле?

— Я вижу всегда, когда ты ревнуешь меня: к работе ли, к мужчине ли…

— Вот к мужчинам я тебя не ревную!

— Да, а на кого тогда жаловался приятелю тот швед-гигант из эс-бэ? — ещё сильнее щурится Стамец.

— Ну-у…

— Не «ну», а идём тебя брить, я не забыл о своём обещании.

Фотографии остаются лежать на столе. Пол не раз к ним вернётся, уверен Хью, но сейчас их личное время.

А дела подождут.


End file.
